Foster Home for the Criminally Insane
Foster Home for the Criminally Insane is a crossover episode of Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot Megaville's equivalent of Arkham called Foster's Asylum. Founded by Madame Foster long ago, this place holds the city's craziest villians. Here Frankie will give the tour through the facilities, and her most chaotic patients. Transcript There were no heroes at Megaville. Every color faded away. -Frankie Foster's point of view.- On the screen on the television I saw it all. Those events that changed this city. Horror through the eyes of every citizen that the camera was able to film. Mine included. There Rainbow the Clown, one of this city's brightest colors, dragged Ben Tennyson's body through the street. His hand was missing, Ben's, included the Omnitrix. Heavily bandaged, Rainbow the Clown made sure Ben was able to survive the attack, the mysterious attack that he suffered because of the trap this mad man triggered on him...Immediatly the police arrived, and all their weapons pointed at the clown there. "Freeze!" "Lower your weapon now!" Out of a sudden, Rainbow the Clown let go his bulletless gun down to the floor, then smiled. The police gathered around him and immediatly brought him to his knees, handcuffs kept his hands behind his back. Medics arrived to the scene and brought an uncounscious and weak Ben Tennyson to the ambulance to go directly to the hospital. "Yet, another super hero has fallen victim to this mad terrorist." The news reporter said shocked, everyone was silent. No words were given by anyone else, not even The Bureau, even themselves were shocked by this event. Finally my heart stopped beating so fast, for some reason I felt releived...but at the same time I feel guilty because of it. They didn't catched the real Black White...she must had planned it all, but why? What does she wins by letting someone else take the credit for what she did?! Then I wanted to know, and grabbing my car keys I went outside of Foster's. Got into my car and began driving towards Barbara's house. Literally, nervous, my hands were shaking as I gently took the key that Barbara gave me for her apartment. Got in and I saw her there...sitting on her couch, head staring up at the ceiling...and on top of that...Ben Tennyson's hand on the floor. Brought my hand to my mouth, shocked. Then she finally noticed my presence, turned around, her black hood no longer covering her face, she smiled at me warmly...I don't know what exactly makes her do that...she's a psychopath, she shouldn't be able to feel any emotion. But then again every time she saw me, there was that intense look...dunno how to translate this look, I loved her but there was no way she could ever feel that emotion...she was there, looking me with what she called 'love' when she's covered in blood, not hers...which makes all the more horrifying. "Finally I can retire..." Barbara spoke and I simply remained there, shocked. Could see the pen, the large pen she uses to pierce through people's hearts, there on the table, along the Omnitrix, trapped in a red metal box, made from her spears. Guilt, is everything that I could think right now. Being one of the few that knew her secret, it's unethical for a psyquitrist like me to not report her to the authorities. But you do not know her the way I do. This woman wasn't always the monster everyone thinks she is! Remember quite well, that beautiful young girl that would share her lunch with me at high school. Those were wonderful moments, she was so shy, yet so cheerful everytime she saw me, I felt bad for her, she went from Foster home, from foster home after the loss of her parents. That was horrible event, her mother was a prostitute, her father, a coward. For her he was one of her brightest colors. But he never protected her from the abuses of that drug addict mother of hers, it all end when her boss shot both her parents dead. Then after that, her life became miserable...when she realized there was one missing color in her life, paintings were the only think that kept her sane...but why did she took long enough to figure it out...there was something wrong with her apple. If only she knew. That she loved my hair, maybe she did knew...but wouldn't tell. Irony? Fear that she might snap, because she would see it as a cruel joke of her reality. The person she loved, the color she missed. Gently I moved to sit next to her and finally responded. "How can I know it's over?" "Come on, just...forget it happened, I assure you...I have nothing else to teach to this broken city." Maybe she's cured. "Please...don't do it again." "You don't have to worry about it." She said as she noticed the tears running down my cheeks. Out of sudden, Barbara gently used her fingers to pull up my head and gently leaned to kiss my lips, should be horrified by the fact I'm kissing back someone with a monstrous mind such like hers but I love her...and I can't help myself. Soon enough she used her body weight to lay myself over the couch and we kept kissing with such intensity, maybe she's cured. We slept together that night, Barbara holded me tightly under the sheets, and for the first time in a while, I slept peacefully. Maybe she's cured. The morning came sooner than we thought. Woke up to the noise on my cell phone, immediatly answered, keeping the sheets covering my chest as I gently spoke. "What is it?" Was from Foster's. "The mayor needs you to do a psychological evaluation on a possible patient, please come by as soon as you can...it's Rainbow the Clown." Nervously I responded. "I'll be there as soon as I can then." Hanged up. Gently I looked around and saw my clothes and gently put them on, I could smell the scent of eggs and bacon. After I put my clothes on I gently went out of Barbara's bedroom and saw her making breakfast. Then I smiled again. Surprisingly she smiled back. Went towards her and gently kissed her. "Good morning." "Want some bacon?" "Unfortunately I was called...we were brought a new patient." "Rainbow?" Barbara asked. "They want me to...do a psychological evaluation." "Fair enough, he's insane, end of the evaluation." She joked. "Have to be more convincing." I said and gently covered my eyes, noticed near the couch, it was still that hand laying on the floor. "What?" "Are you kidding me!" Then I began to whisper. "What do you think you're doing laying that thing around like it was nothing." "Calm down." Barbara chuckled and took the hand, and throwed it to the garbage, I just simply waved my hand in frustation. "It's not garbage! Shouldn't you be more respectful at least...you gotta get rid of it before I return or else?!" "Or else what?" Barbara asked, with those cold eyes of her. "It's just a hand, I'll tear it apart with acid or something, get off my back!" When she raised her voice at me I flinched. Out of a sudden she noticed and gently brought me to a hug. "I'm sorry...please forgive me, I didn't meant to use that tone on you." "Please just get rid of it so we can move on..." I cried. "Don't worry, it's over." Then we kissed once again and finally I went back to my job at Foster's. When I arrived, there he was, in the interrogation room. Megaville's Public Enemy Number one, Rainbow the Clown, aka Black White. The next day in Foster's Asylum. Like always, it was a rough day, you never get bored on the facility. More than a clinic, this was actually a prison. Therefore, not many patients were really cured. -Frankie Foster's point of view.- It was madness, even when I don't like to use the word, there's no other perfect word to describe what happens in this place everyday. The screams were loud, and the desperate words of regret echoed through the building. I'm not insane. I didn't do it. Please let me out. This pills make me feel funny! It was Cheese! My imaginary friend, why won't you beleive me?! Well I got used to it, really. Grabbed my files for the day and sighed to myself. Again. Another year, another Gravity Falls citizen that goes insane during Summer. Just before Summerween, four victims, faces teared apart by the signs of dental marks showing the murder weapon was done by eating them. They should already cancel Summerween, it's just insane, it's the fourth time in a row. Same MO, different patient. The only survivor had way too much evidence against him that it was easy to put the blame on him, just like the previous ones, this is a serial case now. Went to my office and began dialing the Bureau. "Hmm, yeah is this the Federal Bureau? Would like to report a serial case." "Excuse me but this isn't exactly the police number." The guy on the other end of the phone told and I sighed. "I know, my name is Frankie Foster, I'm the current Warden of Foster's." "The Asylum?" "That's right." "Did something happened in the facilities?" "No, but this is the fourth time in four years that a patient has been brought to me from a place called Gravity Falls." "Oh...I know the place." "Well, happened before Summerween, several victims every year, all shown with their faces chewed like bubblegum, dental marks all over them." "Sick." "The odd thing, is that they always arrest someone and that someone is always brought here, the only survivor always claim that a monster called The Summerween Trickster did that on them cause they didn't shown any respect for that place or something." "What is a Summerween Trickster?" "The nursery rhyme?" "Never heard of it." "Gravity Falls citizens made up this story so kids would behave during Summerween, therefore the Trickster won't eat their candies." "Well, apparently he ate more than just their candies." "This is serious, can you send someone over there? They could really use your help." "Unless the authorities from Gravity Falls don't call us for assitance there's nothing else we could do." "Ugh...I see, thanks." Placed the folder along my other piled files. What next? Next file, patient called herself 'Princess Bubblegum'? Signs of schizofrenia, psychological evaluation pending. Well, while The Bureau team prepares Rainbow the Clown for me, guess I could give this patient a check. Just as soon as arrived, heard the words of this girl speaking in such a gentle manner, trying to get rid of my nurses. "Hi, I can take it from here." The nurses nodded, I took a look at the girl with long pink hair, a more intense pink colored dress and a golden tiara. "Hey there, I'm Frankie Foster." "Greetings, do not worry, I know. This very dear friend of mine Flinn told me about this place, is this were you keep all who have been forgotten?" "Defined, forgotten?" "Imaginary beings, which came to this place to rest until they care of another kid of course." "Why didn't you started from there." I chuckled, playing along. "Yeah, we make sure all the imaginary friends are comfortable in our facilities." "That's lovely, dear Frankie, even tho this might be unethical, but I'm currently in need of your aid." "What is it?" "I'm currently in danger, may I ask to stay in your Foster Home for Imaginary Friends while I hide from The Ice King, please? My friend Finn the Human is currently on his way to defeat that mad man." "I see, tell me something, there wasn't any ID with you, what's your first name, Princess?" "There isn't one you see, named myself that way because my subjects, the Candy people needed someone to lead them." "Wow, sounds like you get quite a adventure time every once in a while." "Yeah, I will appreaciate if you would help me with my current situation." "It's fine for me, Princess, do not worry, we'll protect you." "Thanks." She responded softly, closing her eyes, moving her hands like if there was imaginary music. "Welcome to Foster." "Thanks, is there any tea time in Wonderland?" Delusions, started with something different. Went outside and the nurses asked me. "Wow, shouldn't she be in a more friendly mental institution miss Frankie?" "Nope." "Well she doesn't look dangerous at all." Then I responded. "Princess Bubblegum is a patient that suffers from squizofrenia and depressive erratic behavior, delusions run her mind to mask the horrible events that happen around her, she doesn't have to worry about the Ice King, he won't be going anywhere." "What do you mean?" "Because she murdered him, King Frost was found buried outside of his home, with signs of multiple stabbings which all lead to a knife with the finger prints of yours truly, Princess Bubblegum." "What?!" They both clovered their mouths. "That's right, King Frost was his father in law, rich guy that had some perverted friends which helped him keep the lie that Bubblegum was her wife, when in fact was her father in law who kept her after her mother died under mysterious circumstances. The guy abused her and she finally murdered him, even tho some people might call this justice, Bubblegum is currently dangerous for society." "Didn't know this kind of things happened in the world." "Just...forget about it, well then, can you tell me if Rainbow the Clown is ready for his psychological evaluation?" "Well, agent Velma from the Bureau has told me they're ready when you are." "Alright, let's get this done then." On the room, where they kept Rainbow the Clown, I saw the man. Without the make up, he didn't looked insane at all. Empty, that's how Rainbow looked. The absence of color ruled this individual's life, but that was just a mere lie, cause I knew the real Black White. Behind the glass on the opposite room, came in to have a talk with the Bureau's agents. The brown haired woman with glasses smiled and shook hands with me. "Hi, nice to meet you, this is agent Goren and agent Wilde, my name is Velma Dinkley, we closed this case and the mayor Fred wants you to do a evaluation on the guy." "Can we trust you?" Wilde asked, Lucy Wilde, cute looking gal with a large nose. "That's an odd question, is everything alright?" "This is not Black White." Agent Robert Goren said with a light chuckle, I gulped, this man looked rather crazy himself, like if he could see through you with those eyes. "What do you mean?" Then Velma sighed. "This is John White, aka Rainbow the Clown, he hasn't talked to us or anything, he's like a vegetable. He's the most likely to fit Black White's profile but there's a lot of inconsistences on the investigation." "He's mute, it's not because he doesn't wants to talk us." Goren said. "How can you tell? Did you knew it all along?" Wilde asked. "Oh sorry. Hehehe, he just uses his hands a lot, he's whole routine is mute, as a clown I mean. It's not an act after all." "What makes you think, he's not Black White?" I asked, trying not to sound suspicious. "There is something missing in the profile, besides we have just went through his apartment and his office, and we didn't find the murder the weapon, the pen. And Ben's hand." "Sorry to hear, so when does the funeral takes place?" "Oh he's not dead." Goren told. "What?!" Asked surprised. "Apparently, Black White didn't wanted Ben Tennyson to be a hero after all. Death is not punishment, life will be far more cruel to him now when he wakes up, he'll be nothing. That's how Black White sees this." "That's good news, that he's alive." "Also the Omnitrix is lost too. This would be chaos for a while, all of Ben's enemies might be on his way to this place." Wilde said. "Sounds like a problem. I'll go an interview him now." "Thanks." Velma said. Then I went to the room. This individual, John White aka Rainbow the Clown smiled at me as soon as I came in. Figured it out, he knew me after all. Because of her. "Hi, John White, I'm Frankie Foster, I'm about to do a psychological evaluation, mind if I ask you some questions first?" Asked gently. No response. The guy kept smiling. Obviously he's not scared, he's...doing something noble. Is the only way I can translate that cold smile on his face. Noble because he's letting Barbara out. That he would be able to continue her work, without to worry of the Bureau. Unfortunately for him, Barbara is over. "Do you feel in pain, did the police treat you properly?" Asked out keeping my ethics, just because he is blamed of doing unspeakable things, doesn't mean that we have to do unspeakable things to him, that's unethical. No response. Kept asking some questions. Even did some tests on his conditions. Till now, no response. Soon enough took out the ink pictures and to our surprise he actually responded. But not through his mouth, Goren was right he was mute. That in a paper he wrote the response to all three, and what he saw in them was only the color Red. It's over, I can't go any further. "Thank you, for your cooperation. We will soon bring you to your room." Went out and the agents were there. "Does that mean he'll stay?" "Have to be honest, the fact he sees the red color on the last test tells me he might have a impulsive behavior to see that color. He's dangerous for society, the reason he stabbed all his victims in the heart." "So, in your words, could you tell us exactly why he bleached their bodies then?" Goren asked and Velma smiled. "Right, Miss Foster, we would like to hear the answer." "He wants to take the color away." "Then that's the reason, why he's not Black White." Wilde responded. "This is all a screen." Velma continued. "The real Black White is out there, and he'll murder again, he might have done this to be able to fake his capture. But I'll stay to make sure he won't do that again." "Huh?!" Wilde gasped. "You're leaving?" Goren asked. "I'm sorry guys, but I just send my resignation yesterday. This is my city, I don't want that mad terrorist to cause so much pain and suffering to this place." "Seems like this has become...a private chat, if you excuse me I have other things I have to do." Left without saying anything more. Went to do the rest of my routine in this place and went back to Barbara's apartment. The words just kept echoing in my head. That she would murder again, no she can't, she promised me! There, when I arrived, I gasped as the first thing I saw was Barbara holding a knife. "NO!" I screamed loudly, making Barbara miss the piece of meat on the table and accidentally cut herself, gasping in pain she screamed back. "WHAT THE HELL?! Oh man, what is wrong with you?!" Then again I over reacted, I immediatly went towards her and tried to help her with her wound. "I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry I just...had a rough day and I just kept thinking about you...here, The Bureau knows!" "Huh?" "They know, Rainbow the Clown is not Black White!" "So? Not everyone in this town is stupid. Actually I saw that coming." Out of a sudden I hugged her. "Please...don't do it again, or else...they'll find you...I don't want you to end in Foster...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if your end up being my patient in there!" "Calm down, hey, come on, who said anything of going back to the wild?" "Promise me!" Smiling, she responded. "I promise." "How can I tell you're telling the truth?" "You'll just have to take my word as it is." Gently then, Barbara leaned and kissed me and I kissed back. Do I wonder, where it would be a hero out there that might prove her wrong? That there is actually color in her life. The only thing she has done, is teach the ones that she has murdered...by torturing their minds, they thought they had a sense of duty. But she prove them, that they can't protect them all. Copyright 2005 Cartoon Network "You said no more swearing" Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers